


Magic and Manga

by ButTheMarauders



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments
Genre: Awkward, F/M, M/M, Max is a warlock, Max never died, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButTheMarauders/pseuds/ButTheMarauders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabelle and Alec find out about Max, their warlock half-brother, having a girlfriend. Who happens to be a faerie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic and Manga

Isabelle, Alec and Jace had become particularly protective of Max since Jonathon Morgenstern nearly killed him. He revealed a family secret, that Maryse had accidentally slept with a demon, and Max was thus a warlock. Then, 'Sebastian' tried to kill him with a hammer, but Max accidentally used magic for the first time, saving his life. Max was glad when he was killed by Clary. Seven years later, Max had been trained well by Magnus and Catarina, who were really just doing a favour for Alec, and had full control of his magic. His glamour had even been removed, revealing his eyes. The white of his eyes was actually blue, with the iris and pupil both fully white. It had taken a while to get used to. However, the older he got, the less the other Lightwoods saw of Max. He was becoming secretive, like every other sixteen year old, but he was happier than ever. Isabelle, being herself, decided to investigate this. Problem was, Jace was on his honeymoon with Clary, so Izzy had to call over Simon and a reluctant Alec (who obviously brought over Magnus) to help. Alec had recently been given an immortality rune by Clary, and was happier than ever, making the most of his time with Magnus. Simon, in contrast, was all to glad to help out his girlfriend, even if it deducted his time buying an engagement ring. But he couldn't tell Isabelle that.

"Okie dokie-" Isabelle began  "What is 'okie dokie'?"Simon laughed, and Isabelle gently hit him. " As I was saying, before I was oh-so-rudely interrupted, we have Max's copy of  _The Angel Sanctuary_ to track him. Let's go find out what he's up to!" Magnus cheered loudly, glitter falling iridescently in rainbows from his fingers. Simon laughed, and gave Izzy a mockingly supportive thumbs-up. Alec, however, frowned, and clasped Magnus's wrist. At the contact, Magnus rolled his eyes and the glitter stopped. Then, they set off. The tracking spell took them to Forbidden Planet. Max, of course, had been obsessed with the comic book store since Clary originally took him. Sighing, Alec opened the door, but stopped abruptly, gaping. The others hurried in to see what was so surprising. Isabelle gasped. "Is that a  _faerie_ mouth-raping my little brother?!"

Max, upon seeing his brother and sister with their love interests, flushed with anger and embarrassment. "What is it?" Amber, his faerie girlfriend asked, following his gaze. "Oh...is that-" "Yeah. I'm going to kill them." He sighed. He didn't wear glasses anymore, since with his magic they weren't important, but still reached to push them up his nose, the way he used to when he was annoyed. He charged over to them. "Max! Are you okay?" Izzy exclaimed, reaching out to hug her little brother. Impatiently, he waggled a few fingers and she stumbled backwards. "What are you doing here?" He asked, frustrated. Alec stuttered, and Magnus stared at him in amusemnet. Simon looked at his feet. "It was her idea." The three said in unison, gesturing to Isabelle. "Traitors!" She shrieked. Amber hurried over to them. "Max, is everything okay?" She asked, turning to her boyfriend. She had pale pink skin, with perfect mauve curls. Her eyes were a luminous green, and her nails were huge and curled. "Don't tell me your going out with a faerie, Max." Amber put her hand on Max's shoulder. He had tensed. "I know the Clave doesn't exactly like them, and I know I'm part Shadowhunter, but-" "Leave it, Max. Izzy is overreacting--it's...nice for you to find someone you love." Alec interrupted. Max grinned. "Well, Lightwood-Banes, Lewis, Iz. This is Amber. My girlfriend, from the Seelie Court."

"We're the same age. We might both be immortal, but we're still both sixteen, 'kay? We met when we were thirteen, here, in Forbidden Planet. She was looking for the ninth issue of  _Naruto,_ but they didn't have it. So, I went up to her and said that I had it, and that I could lend it to her. So we met up the next day and I gave it to her. Then,  Amber asked if I knew what she was. Of course, I did, and she knew the same about me. We became friends and met up a lot. Then, one day, when I was fifteen, I realised that I love her. So, when we were reading Manga together, I decided to just ask her out. On a date. And she said yes. So, we went out to Taki's. And it was nice. There was this annoying ifrit, but I think he was jealous of my magic. But still, it was a nice evening. And then we, erm, kissed. And yeah, we're together." Max grabbed Amber's hand as the end of this approached, and she smiled at him. "Maybe she's gathering information to hurt you." Isabelle tried, clearly shocked to see her baby brother all grown up. "For three years?" Max laughed. "Besides, faeries can't lie." He added, almost as an afterthought. "Please, guys, may you leave us alone?" Alec was quick to nod, dragging Magnus away with him. The warlock winked at Max and have  glittering wave, before turning around, wriggling from Alec's grasp. "C'mon, Iz, let's go." Simon said, kissing her. "Mm...fine." "Don't be sad. He's sixteen. He's not nine anymore." "I know. I just wish he was."

"Sorry about that." Max said, as they continued to search through the racks of comics and mangas. "Nah, it's alright. I'm glad they know." "Really?" "Yeah. They're nice. They've taken it better than the Court will. Think of it as prep." "Oh, by the Angel..." 


End file.
